Le Quidditch peut faire des miracles!
by Cassiopee
Summary: James et Sirius surtout James sont persuader que le Quidditch peut tous résoudre, Remus et Peter les mettent au défit… le Quidditch vaincra-t-il Voldy ? Séduira-t-il Lily ? Première tentative de fic comique: reviewz please!


Harry Potter 

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Titre : Le Quidditch peut faire des miracles !

Partie : One-shot

Disclamer: c'est bien connu, rien n'appartient aux pov' p'tits auteurs que nous sommes pask tout appartient à celle qui a tué Sirius ! Et en plus, on ne touche pas un rond, nous !

Résumer Générale : James et Sirius (surtout James) sont persuader que le Quidditch peut tous résoudre, Remus et Peter les mettent au défit… le Quidditch vaincra-t-il Voldy ? Séduira-t-il Lily ?

NA : Comme promis, voici une chtite one-shot en remerciement des 100 reviews reçus pour ma fic « Harry Potter et l'Heledin uin Amarth ». ce one-shot sera du style comique. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que je fais sur HP. Soyez indulgent et laissez-moi vos impressions !

**Le Quidditch peut faire des miracles !!!**

- ET GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annonça Peter Pettigrow alors que le Vif d'Or venait d'être attraper par le célèbre (capitaine de son équipe) et très convoité par la gente féminine (à l'échelle Poudlardienne) James Potter !!! L'attrapeur descendit à une vitesse fulgurante, rapidement imité par les autre joueurs de l'équipe. Les joueurs de Serpentard rentrèrent la queue entre les jambes _(je ne suis absolument pas responsable du sous-entendu que pourrais y voir certains esprits mal tourn ! bandes de pervers !)_ . Les joueurs acclamèrent leur capitaine lui lançant des tapes amicales dans le dos, ébouriffant ses cheveux (qui l'étaient pourtant bieeeeeen assez…), lui faisant du gringue (_il y a aussi des joueuses dans l'équipe, je précise_). Et la foule acclamait très bruyamment la nouvelle victoire de leur maison. Ainsi dans un brouhaha caractéristique du sport l'on pouvait attendre toutes sortes de « Ouaaiiiiiis », « youpiiiiiii », « Sirius je t'aime », « On est les meilleureuh ! », « Ouraah !!! », « On a encore gagn !!! » « James, je t'aime», « ouaiis !!!! », « Remus, t'es trop mignon ! », « Les Serpentards sont des Serpentardes », « Yippie, yippie, yeah ! » et « J'aime les champignons ! » (_NA : dsl Sinwen, je te vole ta réplique_).

Après avoir réussis à se faire un chemin à travers la foule en délire, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaire. Parvenir à cet endroit privilégié (les fans n'y ont pas accès) n'avait pas été sans risque. Ainsi (et comme d'habitude), le chemin avait été semé de nombreuses groupies (quatre maisons confondues, tout âge, professeur aussi) et les Maraudeurs (surtout James et Sirius) y était parvenu mais on ne pouvait pas dire autant de leur uniforme. Les filles hystérique s'y attachant, ils s'étaient (comme toujours) retrouvé tout deux à torse-nu, les habits en lambeau.

- On est génial ! s'exclama James, hier encore, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se faisait la gueule mais rien que le fait d'avoir gagné contre les serpents les a réconcili ! Le Quidditch peut tous arranger !

À se moment précis, une idée germât dans l'esprit du séduisant Préfet des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Si Remus Lupin savait se qui se passerait suite à son intervention, il y aurait fort à parier qu'il y aurait réfléchis à deux fois avant de parler…

- Le Quidditch peut tout arranger, dis-tu ?

- Of course, Darling, dit un James moqueur.

- Très bien…., approuva le mystérieux étudiant, qui est de son avis ? demanda-t-il en regardent les deux autres.

- Moi, évidemment ! s'exclama Sirius Black.

- Euh… j… mais… c'est… et…, fut la réponse de Peter qui n'était pas d'accord mais ne voulais pas désapprouver James.

- Ok, commença le gardien de l'équipe, je vous met aux défi de me prouver que le Quidditch peut _tout_ arranger… **_tout_**.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour te le prouver, mon bon Moony ? demanda Sirius.

- Bien… vous me convaincrez de ça seulement si vous arrivé à mettre Voldie hors d'état de nuire grâce au Quidditch.

- Je relève le défi ! annonça James.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Padfoot.

James mit sa main aux milieu des du cercle que formait nos quatre compères, Sirius posa sa main par dessus celle de James, Remus par dessus celle de Sirius et Peter par dessous celle de James _(je parie que la moitié des lecteurs n'ont pas suivit ce petit détail ridicule…)_.

- UN POUR TOUS, ET TOUS POUR UN !!!!!

Auteur : Eh, les mecs, vous vous êtes trompé de devise, l

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa Remus.

- Ouais, on le refera plus, ajouta James.

Sirius, lui, n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour que l'auteur leur pardonne cette faute. _Et encore une fille dans la poche_, pensa modestement le tombeur des ses dames.

- Du bol, en plus c'est l'auteur…, commenta un Peter envieux.

- On en était o ? demanda soudain Prongs en les ramenant à la réalité.

- À notre devise, indiqua Remus.

- Ah ouais, certifia James.

…Moment de silence…

Auteur : ahem…

- MARAUDEUR UN JOUR, MARAUDEUR TOUJOURS !!!!!

Et s'est après s'être changer pour certains et habillé pour d'autres que les quatre amis sortirent du vestiaire. Pour changer, un groupe de fille hystérique les attendait à la sortie juste pour les voir. Qui a dit que les filles ne s'intéressaient pas au sport ?

Le soir même du pari, James rédigeais la lettre qu'il avait l'intention d'envoyez à Vodlie :

_Môsieur le Méchant de cette fic,_

_On en a marre que vous vouliez tuer tous le monde, alors on vous propose un marcher._

_Un match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si on gagne, vous devrez reprendre votre Prozac et vos potions contre la mégalomanie ainsi que vos calmants. Si on pers, vous aurez_

James marqua un arrêt, il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il était prêt à faire ou de se que Voldemort voulait (à part tuer tous les Sang-mêlé et Sang Impur).

- Euh,.. j'ai besoin d'aide…

- Débrouillez vous, vous n'aurez pas mon aide, leur annonça Remus.

- Passes-moi ça, demanda Sirius.

Après qu'il ai lu la lettre, il lui la rendit et dit :

- Tu as oublié de mettre qu'il devrait aussi recommencer à suivre son traitement orthodentique, ça fera plaisir à se mère.

- Ok, mais si on perd, on lui propose quoi ?

- Mais on perdra pas ! Tu vas bien, Prongs ?

- Ouais mais lui, il le sait pas…

- Ah… ouais… ben….

Silence, moment d'intense réflexion, les deux amis ont les sourcils froncer, de la fumée prête à sortir de leur crane.

- Eh !!! J'ai une idée !!! annonça glorieusement Peter.

- Ah ouais ? demanda James, intéressé.

- Euh… fausse alerte, s'excusa le rat.

- On n'a que lui dire que s'il gagne… il gagne ! dit victorieusement Sirius.

- Wahou, Padfoot ! C'est philosophique !

- Nan, mais ce mec n'a jamais rien gagné de sa vie ! Il sera d'accord ! Il va même pas s'en rendre compte, qu'on lui fait un coup fourr !

Même Remus détacha l'attention de son livre pour écouter ce que disait son ami et il dû admettre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… James reprit sa plume et continua :

_…vous aurez gagné. Et tous le reconnaîtrons._

_James Potter et Sirius Black._

Le maraudeur ajouta aussi l'obligation au Seigneur des Ténèbres de porter son appareille dentaire. Au complet la lettre donnait :

_Môsieur le Méchant de cette fic,_

_On en a marre que vous vouliez tuer tous le monde, alors on vous propose un marcher._

_Un match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si on gagne, vous devrez reprendre votre Prozac et vos potions contre la mégalomanie et vos calmants et recommencerez votre traitement orthodentique . Si on pers, vous aurez gagné. Et tous le reconnaîtrons._

_James Potter et Sirius Black._

Après l'avoir relu et s'être assuré qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographe, James l'attacha a la queue de son hibou (_que tous les esprit mal tourné se gifle je ne parlais évidemment pas de l'organe sexuel_). Peu de temps après que le hibou ait franchi la fenêtre, James reçu un caillou sur la tête.

- Aïeuh !!!!! se plaignit-il.

Il remarqua que le caillou était accompagné d'un bout de papier sur le quel il était écrit :

_OK. Mais tous les coup sont permis !!_

_Lord Voldie, le plus sexy des Grand Méchant de fic._

James regarda cette infirmation avec un air intriguer avant d'hausser les épaules. Tous ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était déjà éprouvant et il avait bien assez réfléchi pour la journée. De plus la menace de Voldoudou ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur vu qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'il gagneraient quoi qu'il arrive, pensa-t-il.

- Il est l'heure de faire ce que tout bon joueur dois accomplir, dit solennellement Sirius.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Remus.

- Fêter la victoire !!!!! devina James.

Les quatre compères allèrent donc rejoindre leur amis qui avait déjà bien commencé la soirée sans se faire prier et sans les attendre.

Les faits concernant cette soirée ne seront que résumé en raison de … bah en raison, voil ! Je trouve plus mon mot ! Faut pas choquer les plus jeunes, vous l'aurez compris !

Donc, au cours de cette soirée :

1. James reçu trois baffes de Lily qui n'en pouvais plus de ses avances pour le moins « lourdes »

2. Peter fini ivre-mort sous une table au bout de trois bièreaubeurre (_les rats ne sont pas très résistants à l'alcool, faut croire…_)

3. Remus se dévergonda un peu et était bien allumé. Raison pour la quelle il essaya d'envoyer un sort à de « dentusaugmento » à Sirius qui voulait lui voler sa conquête alors qu'il en avait (_on parlera du cas de Sirius plus loin, histoire de ne pas tout mélanger parce que c'est vraiment un cas…_). Donc, il essaya de lui envoyer le sort mais ses aptitudes diminuées par l'alcool, il loupa son ami, le sort frappa un miroir et l'angle fait qu'il retomba sur Peter endormit avec de dents qui lui arrivèrent jusqu'au torse.

4. Lily passa sa soirée à essayer de calmer une bande de fanatique de Quidditch allumé. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne réussit à rien, elle s'avoua donc vaincue et se saoula. Si James n'aurait pas été saoul, lui aussi, il en aurait profiter.

5. Sirius draguait la 3e fille de la soirée avec toujours autant de succès, cette fille s'avérant être la prise de Remus, blablabla (_les conséquences ont été citée plus haut._)

6. Remus fini affalé sur un canapé, deux filles dans ses bras (dont Lily…)

7. Sirius en était à sa 7e conquête mais avec moins de succès vu la boisson ingurgitée.

8. James tentait inlassablement de monter dans le dortoir des filles, n'ayant pas remarquer que Lily n'était pas montée mais qu'elle était dans les bras d'un de ses meilleurs amis…

Et je crois que vous avez déjà un bonne aperçu. Sachez simplement qu'ils eurent tous une gueule de bois phénoménale le lendemain matin.

Aux lecteurs qui se demande comment Sirius fait pour avoir autant de conquête et recommencer à chaque soirée : eh bien ils sont tellement cuit que personne ne souviens de rien. Les filles se font embobiner à chaque fois… (_il devrait faire attention avec la pensine… nihahaha.. une autre idée de fic humoristique… euh nan, vous en faites pas ; j'arrêterai le massacres là._)

Après avoir été remit sur pied grâce à un « sort de dissipation d'ivresse de groupe » (_les fans de Naheulbeuk savent se que c'est, les autres devinent_), James se décida à répondre à tonton Voldie (_comment ça ? vous ne saviez pas que c'était son oncle… bah zut, je viens de spoiloriser !_). Après s'être concerté avec Sirius, il écrivit :

_…_

- Pas d'accord d'écrire, Sirius ! tu n'a qu'à le faire, s'est déjà moi qu'est tous écrit, avant !

- Ok, admit Sirius.

_Cher Môsieur Pas-beau-du-tout-et-pas-si-méchant-que-ça-(-même-dans-les-fics-),_

_Tous les coups seront permis sauf les Impardonnables. Le match est fixé dans une semaine. Il sera arbitrer par le personnage le plus haut placé du monde magique et vachement impartial : le Dirlo Dumby._

_Salutations,_

_Les sex-symbol de Poudlard : James W. Potter et Sirius A. Black_

Sirius fit un avion en papier avec le parchemin (il avait appris à faire ça au cour d'étude moldue et ça s'avérait très pratique, surtout qu'avec la magie ça volait mieux) et le jeta par la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rocher arriva dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur Peter qui décuvait encore.

- Je crois que l'auteur n'aime pas Wormtail…, constata James.

- Grumphf, dit un Peter à moitié étouffer.

- Il y a un mot sur le rocher, leur signala Sirius.

James le pris et le lu, il y était écrit :

_Cher messieurs les Sois-disant-sex-symbol-de-Poudlard,_

_Bien-sûr que les Impardonnables sont pas permis !!! Je tiens à retrouver Malefoy et Pettigrow en une pièce ! J'ai beaucoup de slash à faire avec eux !!!!!!!!_

_Lord Voldie, celui-qui-fut-le-sex-symbol-de-Poudlard-en-son-temps._

_PS : ça veut dire quoi le « W » après James et le « A » après Sirius ?!?????_

Sirius secoua la tête en murmurant « désespérant » avant de répondre :

_James WILLIAM Potter et Sirius ALTAÏR Black._

Peu de temps après, un satellite vint s'écraser sur Peter, un petit billet sur lequel il était écrit "_ah… bah merci_" y était accroché.

La semaine passa assez rapidement, les maraudeurs – euh, non, juste James et Sirius, Remus ne voulais pas les aidé et Peter faisait ralentir le tout – avait trouvé un plan. Le jour du fameux match était arrivé et les maraudeur avait mis au point leur plan et ceux, sur toute l'équipe.

- JE NE SORTIRAIS JAMAIS COMME CA DEVANT TOUS LE COLLEGE !!!! beugla James qui restait enfermé dans la Salle de bain.

- Enfermé dans les chiottes, ça fait vraiment fille, y a pas à dire ! commenta Peter.

- NE DIT PAS CA !!!!

Effectivement, ils eurent l'idée de se métamorphoser en fille aux formes très généreuses et se mettre en sous-vêtement (string, porte-jartelle et soutien-gorge) afin de déstabiliser les joueurs du camp adverse. Alors que les filles se métamorphosaient en garçon musclés(en caleçon).

Après plus d'une demi-heure, ils réussirent à faire sortir James – ou plutôt Jamsie – des toilette. La belle brune avait une mine boudeuse mais ça lui allait très bien.

Par contre, Sirius – ou Siriussa ou Sirie – ne daignait pas sortir du dortoir. Quand les trois garçon réussirent à ouvrire la porte, il retrouvèrent le jeune homme – la jeune fille – en train de se peloter.

- Je profite de la situation !!! se défendit-il – ou t-elle.

James se frappa la tête contre la porte avant de descendre jusqu'au terrain accompagné des deux autres.

- QUELQU'UN M'A MIT LA MAIN AUX FESSES !!!!!!!!! s'écria un Remus scandalisé.

- Mais tu sait que t'es très mignonne, comme ça, Mumus ???? demanda Sirie avec des yeux qui se voulaient innocents

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS OU JE TE FRAPPE !!! GOUJAT !!!!!!! s'écria-t-il – elle – avec une voix hyper-aiguë.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que le corps qui est touché pas la féminité, commenta James.

- ET GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annonça Peter Pettigrow alors que le Vif d'Or venait d'être attrapé par le célèbre (capitaine de son équipe) et très convoité par la gente masculine (à l'échelle Poudlardienne) Jamesie Potter !!!(_euh… je crois que j'vais pour le refaire depuis le début, c'est mieux nan ??_)

Ce fut le match le plu court de toute l'histoire du Quidditch, le Vif fut rattraper au bout de quatre seconde quinze : il se coinça dans la poitrine de James.

Après-quoi Voldie du s'avouer vaincu et accomplire le contrat.

McGo les félicita pour leur métamorphose et chaque joueur reçu donc 50 point pour Gryffondor !

Dans les vestiaire les joueur reprenait leur apparence habituel. Enfin, pas tous.

- Je veux juste profiter de la métamorphose !!!! s'écria Sirius.

- TU N'ES QU'UN OBSEDE !!!!!!!! TU N'As PAS DE CŒUR !!!!! cingla Remus avec une voix toujours aiguë.

Jamesie redevint James et Rémussa en fit de même. Les deux maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- Tu sais que tu es super sexy, Sirie…

- Canon, hein ? approuva toujours aussi modestement Sirius.

- Tu me fait de l'effet (_ça ryhme_), continua Remus.

- Toi aussi tu me rend toute chose, mon Moony, continua Sirius.

- MAIS T'ES DEGUEULASSE !!!!! s'exclama James

Sirius reprit sa forme habituel sans se départir de son sourire. Deux secondes et quatre millième après, il fit pris d'un fou-rire

Le lendemain, Remus arriva dans la Grande-salle avec un regard très sérieux.

- Avoue qu'on a gagn ! dit fièrement James.

- J'avouerais. Mais Voldie c'était trop simple. J'avouerais que si tu arrive a séduire Lily Evans grâce au Quidditch….

Un silence des plus complet se fit dans la salle.

Inutile de dire que James n'y parvint pas. et je préfère ne pas dire comment il tenta de parvenir à se fins…

**Fin !!!**

C'est la première fois que j'écrit un truc dans le genre, envoyez-moi des review, please !!

Je crois que la règle qui dit que plus un auteur est sadique plus sont fic comique sont tarée est fondée, nan ?

REVIEWEZ-MOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeux de coquer


End file.
